Embodiments of the present invention relate to a supporting table and an imaging system including the supporting table.
An imaging system, e.g., a medical imaging system, may include a supporting table for supporting a target object to be imaged and a scanning device for scanning the target object to obtain an image of the target object. Such imaging system may include a computerized tomography (CT) system, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) system, a single photon emission computerized tomography (SPECT) system.
The supporting table may usually include a bracket for bearing the target object to be imaged and a supporting table body for supporting the bracket. The bracket may move relative to the supporting table body, to move the target object born by the bracket to a specific scanning position to be scanned and imaged.
When a part of the bracket moves out of the supporting table body, it may not be supported by the supporting table body, therefore, an overhanging deformation may occur due to a gravity of this part itself and a gravity of the target object born by this part. Accordingly, it is possible that such bracket cannot be used in the imaging system such as a tumor-diagnosing scanning mode, because such scanning mode requires that the bracket remains no overhanging deformation or very little overhanging deformation.